powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal (Gokaiger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and mecha in the Gokaiger arsenal. Mobirates The Mobirates is the Gokaigers' henshin device in the form of a cellphone. GokaiCellular The GokaiCellular '''is GokaiSilver's henshin device in the form of a cellphone. Weapons GokaiSabre The '''GokaiSabre is a sword that each Gokaiger carries. GokaiGun The GokaiGun is a pirate musket that each Gokaiger carries. GokaiSpear The GokaiSpear '''is the primary weapon of GokaiSilver Mecha GokaiOh GokaiGalleon The '''GokaiGalleon is GokaiRed's pirate ship mecha. It may also be the Gokaigers' travel vehicle. It forms the torso & head of GokaiOh. GokaiJet The GokaiJet is GokaiBlue's jet mecha. It forms the right arm & hat of GokaiOh. GokaiTrailer The GokaiTrailer is GokaiYellow's tractor trailer mecha. It forms the left leg of GokaiOh. GokaiRacer The GokaiRacer is GokaiGreen's race car mecha. It forms the left arm of GokaiOh. GokaiMarine The GokaiMarine is GoukaiPink's submarine mecha. It forms the right leg of GokaiOh. MagiDragon The MagiDragon is the secondary mecha from Magiranger. Unlike its original form, MagiRed will be red instead of silver. It will combine with GokaiOh to form MagiGokaiOh. Patstriker The Dekamachine Patstriker is DekaRed's mecha from Dekaranger. It will have a different design in the show. It will combine with GokaiOh to form DekaGokaiOh. GaoLion The GaoLion is GaoRed's mecha from Gaoranger. It will combine with GokaiOh to form GaoGokaiOh or ShinkenGokaiOh. Miscellany Ranger Keys The Ranger Keys are small figures that resemble the past Super Sentai heroes. The Goukaigers use these figures to take the appearance of the past Super Sentai heroes. The keys can be used with the Mobirates in order to become the past Sentai heroes to fight their enemies. GokaiRed's Ranger Keys *'GokaiRed' *'GoseiRed' *'ShinkenRed' *'Go-onRed' *'GekiRed' *'BoukenRed' *'MagiRed' *'DekaRed' *'AbaRed' *'HurricaneRed' *'GaoRed' *'TimeRed' *'GoRed' *'GingaRed' *'MegaRed' *'Red Racer' *'OhRed' *'NinjaRed' *'RyuuRanger' *'TyrannoRanger' *'Red Hawk' *'FiveRed' *'Red Turbo' *'Red Falcon' *'Red Mask' *'Red Flash' *'Change Dragon' *'Red One' *'DynaRed' *'GoggleRed' *'VulEagle' *'DenjiRed' *'Battle Japan' *'Spade Ace' *'AkaRanger' GokaiBlue's Ranger Keys *'GokaiBlue' *'GoseiBlue' *'ShinkenBlue' *'Go-onBlue' *'GekiBlue' *'BoukenBlue' *'MagiBlue' *'DekaBlue' *'AbareBlue' *'HurricaneBlue' *'GaoBlue' *'TimeBlue' *'GoBlue' *'GingaBlue' *'MegaBlue' *'Blue Racer' *'OhBlue' *'NinjaBlue' *'TenmaRanger' *'TriceraRanger' *'Blue Swallow' *'FiveBlue' *'Blue Turbo' *'Blue Dolphin' *'Blue Mask' *'Blue Flash' *'Change Pegasus' *'Blue Three' *'DynaBlue' *'GoggleBlue' *'VulShark' *'DenjiBlue' *'Battle France' *'Dia Jack' *'AoRanger' *'BoukenRed' GokaiYellow's Ranger Keys *'GokaiYellow' *'GoseiYellow' *'ShinkenYellow' *'Go-onYellow' *'GekiYellow' *'BoukenYellow' *'MagiYellow' *'DekaYellow' *'AbareYellow' *'HurricaneYellow' *'GaoYellow' *'TimeYellow' *'GoYellow' *'GingaYellow' *'MegaYellow' *'Yellow Racer' *'OhYellow' *'NinjaYellow' *'KirinRanger' *'TigerRanger' *'Yellow Owl' *'FiveYellow' *'Yellow Turbo' *'Yellow Lion' *'Yellow Mask' *'Yellow Flash' *'Change Mermaid' *'Yellow Four' *'DynaYellow' *'GoggleYellow' *'VulPanther' *'DenjiYellow' *'Battle Cossack' *'Big One' *'KiRanger' *'GekiRed' GokaiGreen's Ranger Keys *'GokaiGreen' *'GoseiBlack' *'ShinkenGreen' *'Go-onGreen' *'GekiViolet' *'BoukenBlack' *'MagiGreen' *'DekaGreen' *'AbareBlack' *'KabutoRaiger' *'GaoBlack' *'TimeGreen' *'GoGreen' *'GingaGreen' *'MegaBlack' *'Green Racer' *'OhGreen' *'NinjaBlack' *'ShishiRanger' *'MammothRanger' *'Black Condor' *'FiveBlack' *'Black Turbo' *'Green Sai' *'Black Mask' *'Green Flash' *'Change Griffin' *'Green Two' *'DynaBlack' *'GoggleBlack' *'DenjiGreen' *'Battle Kenya' *'Clover King' *'MidoRanger' *'DekaRed' GokaiPink's Ranger Keys *'GokaiPink' *'GoseiPink' *'ShinkenPink' *'Go-onBlack' *'GekiChopper' *'BoukenPink' *'MagiPink' *'DekaPink' *'KuwagaRaiger' *'GaoWhite' *'TimePink' *'GoPink' *'GingaPink' *'MegaPink' *'Pink Racer' *'OhPink' *'NinjaWhite' *'HououRanger' *'PteraRanger' *'White Swan' *'FivePink' *'Pink Turbo' *'Black Bison' *'Pink Mask' *'Pink Flash' *'Change Phoenix' *'Pink Five' *'DynaPink' *'GogglePink' *'DenjiPink' *'Miss America' *'Heart Queen' *'MomoRanger' *'MagiRed' GokaiSilver's Ranger Keys *'GokaiSilver' *'DragonRanger' *'Kibaranger' *'King Ranger' *'MegaSilver' *'TimeFire' *'GaoSilver' *'Shurikenger' *'AbareKiller' *'DekaBreak' *'MagiShine' *'BoukenSilver' *'Go-OnGold' *'Go-OnSilver' *'ShinkenGold' *'GoseiKnight' Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger